Rolling bearing slewing connections have been known for a long time. As elucidated in the text book “Die Wälzlagerpraxis” (Rolling bearing practice) published in 1995 by the united “Fachverlage GmbH”, such rolling bearing slewing connections are used as pivot bearings for the support of dredgers, excavators, cranes or in vehicle engineering for articulated buses or streetcars, i.e. in fields of use in which high loads occur in a restricted construction space and which demand a high degree of operational safety. The main fields of use of such slewing connections are therefore characterized by a low peripheral speed partially, however, at very high tilting torques and high axial and radial forces. Such slewing connections are partly only very slightly pre-stressed and are usually filled with rolling elements with the help of a filling stopper. Rolling bearing slewing connections of this type are disclosed, for instance, in DE 37 25 972 A1, DE 195 10 182 A1, DE 196 34 877 A1 and from DE 197 28 606 A1.
Rolling bearing slewing connections are also used in the field of medical technology, for example in computer tomography devices. Rolling bearing stewing connections are further to be found in similar X-ray devices for the control of baggage in the security areas e.g. of airports. In contrast to the aforesaid uses, the field of medicine and also baggage scanners make completely different demands of slewing connections:                Compared to the bearing diameter, the loads to be supported are very low, i.e. low tilting moments, low radial and axial forces.        The peripheral speeds are very high, for example, speeds of rotation of 150 rpm for a rolling bearing pitch circle of 1 meter are by no means seldom.        The requirement concerning low noise generation is likewise very high. Thus, it is quite normal that a measurable running noise, measured as airborne noise at a distance of 1 meter to the rolling bearing axis, is not permitted to exceed a maximum total sound pressure level of 65 dB (A).        In addition, a long operating life is demanded up to the fatigue endurance limit.        
It is quite clear from the above that hitherto known rolling bearing slewing connections cannot meet these enhanced requirements in the medical and the security sectors. This particularly concerns the required smoothness of running at high peripheral speeds and low initial torque.
It is true in this connection, that DE-AS 1 288 465 discloses to a person skilled in the art a rolling bearing slewing connection for a dredger or a crane but, in the best case, this connection is only indirectly related to the present claimed solution. In this prior art, one of the race rings is connected to an upper carriage supporting the shovel and the other race ring is connected to the lower carriage. When the upper carriage slews with a full shovel, the load applied to each ball is multiplied. During digging work, such high loads occur, that the upper carriage tilts, and the tilt loads are then only counterbalanced on the jib side and on the counterweight side of the raceways and can be transmitted to a plurality of balls only through the deformation of balls and raceways. However, it is not easy to determine this deformation mathematically and it also does not always remain in the elastic range. This leads, if not to a destruction of the raceway, at least to an augmentation of lash between balls and raceway and to a lift-off of the raceways, so that the individual loads on each ball increase even more. At this point, destruction is inevitable, so that the durability of the bearing is limited. According to the invention, the race ring associated and fixed to the upper carriage is fixed in such a manner that the fixing permits a radial deformation of the race ring in its entirety. This is achieved on the one hand by the fact that the upper carriage comprises centering battens for the race ring that is associated to the upper carriage, these battens are situated on the inner and the outer side of this raceway and their arrangement permits the deformation of the race ring but limits the extent of this deformation. A second possibility, on the other hand, is for the race ring associated to the upper carriage to comprise horizontal, groove-like milled recesses that penetrate deeper into the race ring than the ball raceway.
Irrespective of the fact that this radial deformation of the race ring associated to the upper carriage is effected with a view to a uniform distribution of load, that is to say, for fully different reasons compared to the invention, the implementation of the groove-like milled recesses is complex and, as a result, expensive. Besides this, high stress peaks are formed at the groove bottom, so that a danger of rupture of the race ring is given. In addition, milled recesses do not result in a uniform bending torque pattern because these recesses do not form a circumferential groove but only partial incisions of 90° or more.